Demonic Experiment
by Bad one
Summary: The Hell decided to prove thatGod isn't the powerful one here and created their own creatre which was given to girl called Kuga Natsuki! Who is this creature and how will Natsuki deal with it? ShizNat!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know I should to continue my old stories and I'm doing it! My beta is already checking new chapters, but this idea just poped up and I couldn't resist it. Hope you will enjoy it! At the moment there isn't any big connection with series, but there will be one in next chapter! I promise! At the moment I just wanted to explain some things, hope you are fine with it ;)

**WARNING:** Chapter isn't beted!

Disclaimer: As always don't own Mai HiME T.T

* * *

Prologue

Hell and Heaven were always fighting each other, to be truer it was the Devil who started it all. The fallen angel who didn't want to follow God's wishes the one who wanted to make his own world. He always was jealous, God has made so many different and wonderful things like plants, animals, water, humans… He created the life from nothingness, it made Devil angry. He tried everything in his power to destroy it all, but always failed… so one day he decided…

'_I won't allow it to continue like this…I will make my own creature…much better than humans! He will see…I won't give up!'_

From that day experiments begun…He and his helpers were working on something new, on something that will show that God isn't the only powerful one here. Days went, but no result… All his creations were useful, how hard he didn't try, how hard he didn't punish his workers, nothing worked… The creatures which he created just weren't smart, they were simple animals. It made him mad! After so many failure experiments he decided to gather all scientists and workers who worked on this project with him…he gathered them to discuss how things are going and what has to be done…

"It's useless! She is already experiment No 666!" exclaimed one of the demons.

"It's a good sign; it's your number master. What means we should work on her harder. I'm sure luck will be on our side" tried to cheer up another.

"Are you death? I told you she is no different from our previous experiments!"

"At least she is prettier than all others" commented one of the ugliest among them all. His eyes sparkled when he said it while his tong like snake appeared and disappeared from his mouth.

"Master…" was heard weak voice which belonged to small demon "Maybe we can't teach her because…she doesn't feel love?" the last part was said after some pause.

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes which screamed from anger!

"Continue" said Devil for everybody surprise.

The little one sighed in relief "Well you see… when God created the world, He did it with love… And if to observe humans… all of them learn much faster if they feel loved… But we demons don't have this kind of feelings, so maybe that is why we can't teach them…" he finished hoping that his lord won't get mad.

This statement made the king of Hell to think about his words.

"And what do you suggest? To give her to Heaven's?!" shouted someone from crowd.

"No! Definitely no!" he cried out "If they will find out…all our efforts to create something will be failure…He won't allow us to continue…"

"Then what do you suggest?!"

"Maybe…maybe we could give her to humans?"

"Are you crazy? How do you think they will react if they will see someone like her?!"

"Besides God will see her too!"

A lot of different shouts were heard, but the lord of Hell didn't listen. He sat in his big chair; chin was resting on the back of his hands while He analyzed all information that was given him.

"Claw…" he called someone's name and silence fell upon them all.

"Y-Yes master" answered one of the monsters.

"Is it possible to put part of our barrier on Earth?"

"On whole planet?"

"No…only the part to whom we will give her" He said with still closed eyes,

"I think…I w-will be able to do it"

"Good" His eyes opened, revealing two big, golden balls.

"A-are you serious master? You are going to give experiment No 666 to some kind of human? It is ridiculous!" it were last words of the one who dared to say it, before his body burnt to ashes from fireball which was sent into him by Devil.

"Who else doesn't agree?" He eyed everybody around, but no one said a word "Good…" He stood up.

"Sir… but whom will we give her to?"

"We will see" he smiled making thousand of shivers ran down their spines.

Slowly he went forward, not looking at anyone. He walked and everybody gave him the way while bending and following after Him. Soon they found themselves in small room with big table on wall and stick which looked from the wall.

"Now…" He took the stick "We will play a little game" and pushed it.

It was like lottery… Millions of names were showing on board before it stopped at only one…and it was "Kuga Natsuki" He turned around.

"Hai master" was heard the voice from crowd which stepped to the side, to let a blue-haired girl to come nearer.

The devious smile played on her face, while fire danced in her green orbs. All her dressing was black which included snickers, skirt, jacket and jumper beneath it. She also had medallion on her neck, with devil sign, which was fully made from black gold including chain on what it swung.

"Kuga…wait until Claw will make the barrier, then take experiment No 666 and go to your human self. Starting from now on will watch over her more than usually and make sure that no one else will find about experiment real identity. Do you understand me?"

"Hai master" she bowed.

"Good…" His eyes sparkled "Now you will see my dear friend…you will see what I can do!" He laughed loudly making all walls in Hell to shake…

* * *

So did I got your attention? Hope yes!


	2. Name

Hi! Well before you start to read I wantedto clear some things first. As you will see soon, Shizuru isn't some kind of scary thing. she is more like human. The Natsuki which you saw was real Natsuki's dark side which will often appear in fic including real one. I hope after reading this chapter you will understand my main idea. Besides...orget Bible and religion! although I did studied it, but I'm not going to use it...maybe sometimes although don't think so... Anyway hope you will enjy it

Also this chapter isn't checked by beta, so if someone would like to be one for this fic, tell me...Now enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: **How I hate it! No I don't own show!

* * *

Chapter 1

Name

The young girl dressed all in black, was walking through dark corridors, not paying attention to anyone. The souls of peoples were ogling her with their eyes, desiring to be alive once more, to find themselves near that beauty, but one of her glares made them change their mind and look away, gaining girl's smile or even laugh.

After long walking she was finally was able to come to her destination. It was a big cave, which had hundreds I not thousands of camera's in which were sitting different types of creatures, including human souls. Usually cages were used for demons that hadn't done their work properly, or for human souls… it was one of the punishments which they had to suffer for their sins…sitting in cage for hundreds years without food or drink… Prisoners didn't even have strength to look at a beauty which was passing by them. At last girl found the cage that she needed… It was placed in special room where only one cage could be found and it was the only one which had guard.

"Ah, Kuga…" said the demon with ugly face, and tongue like snake. 

"Open it" she ordered.

"Can't wait to take her away from here?"

"I need to do my work"

"Oh come on…I'm sure He will forgive you if you will be late for some time" said monster and put his two ugly, red hands around girl's body. His tongue was nearing near her ear, but before it could touch it "Aaaahhhh!" he let girl go and grabbed his tongue which was hold by girl's stong hand. Big grin appeared on her sweet face.

"Touch me again and I will tear you apart, you ugly one eyed monster" she said in a sweet voice "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good…now open the door" and let him go.

"Damn you Kuga" swear the monster before opening the door and letting girl in.

The room was dark and it was impossible to see anything in the end of the room _'And they expected to teach her something while keeping here?' _the girl wondered _'What an idiots'_ she walked inside and looked around, observing every inch in the room and for her delight, she noticed a movement.

"So there you are! Come out" but no one came "Oh come on! Don't be afraid, I'm not as bad as all this guys which were around you"

The girl's grin was bigger than her face now, because her destination has came out from shadow…to be more correct, it crawled towards her.

"Does she walk on four?"

"No, she can walk on two too" answered the guard.

"That's good…now come here, don't worry I won't hurt you"

At first sigh the thing which came out looked more like demon, but after looking at her more carefully, Natsuki understood that it all was because of dirt and tore apart clothes. The things head rose up and two red rubies stared into girls emerald eyes…she wasn't any different from human, except some parts…

"Hi, my name is Kuga Natsuki and yours?"

"Woof?" the experiment looked puzzled at her.

"No use, she doesn't talk and she doesn't have name either.

"I don't care" was cold reply "My work is to deliver her to myself. It will be her problem now" still smiling Natsuki went towards experiment and took its chin into her hand "Right? But don't worry…I will still visit you… Give me the chain" ordered she to a monster.

"One moment" answered he and entered the cage, after some struggling he brought the end of the chain for which other end was already connected to experiment's neck. 

"Good, now let's go my dear friend" and pulled the end of chain making so called beast walk behind her who didn't won't to move and tried all her best to stay on place.

"Move you animal!" roared demon and punched her on the butt, but soon felt sorry for that.

Fire appeared in Natsuki's hand and swinging her hand she threw fire ball at the stupid guarder. She was an excellent thrower, so her fire ball got its target perfectly and destroyed demons eye.

"You little bitch!" it roared while grabbing his damaged part, green blood ran through his fingers and down to the elbow, before dripping on ground. 

"Idiot, if you will hurt you He will kill you!" she roared "say thanks that he wasn't near" and not paying anymore attention to a hurt monster, walked away dragging experiment behind "Come, of course if you want to be punched again, I don't mind" it seems creature understood her and this time walked without resistance using her two legs "Good girl" said Natsuki and continued to walk. 

The walk was long, after all hell isn't small place, but for someone like her…it was nothing. On the way Natsuki sometimes looked back to see horrified face of her companion, who was looking around with frightened eyes and holding her hands tight to her chest, small smile played at Natsuki's face when she spoke "Scared? Don't worry, we will leave this place soon…"

Finally they came to their destination… one of the biggest caves was standing in front and big flames of fire were soaking through cracks in the walls. Not paying attention to it, they entered the cave and were greeted by 3 ugly faces.

"Clean her" ordered Natsuki and gave chain to one of the demons "I can't take her like this on earth"

Claw, who was among those 3, nodded in agreement although his face showed nothing than disgust. Roaring in annoyance, demon from left took the chain and dragged experiment behind who didn't want to move this time.

"Go, or I will leave you here forever" said Natsuki, her face and eyes had no emotions, what made girl with chain to wonder…was it good idea to go with her…but after looking around at all this ugly and disgusted faces which were ogling at her and drooled over her… Closing her eyes tightly she walked as was ordered.

"It seems she really wants to get out of here" said Claw.

"Then don't make her wait, shall we?" asked Natsuki while showing the way with her hand.

Groaning in reply, Claw and its companion walked forward as Natsuki with another grin walked behind. This time she found herself in big room which looked like laboratory and had all different kind of things which girl hasn't seen before and has no idea how they were called. With big curiosity she took some sharp thing which looked like knife.

"Don't touch it! Of course if you want to get paralyzed…" said Claw with small smile.

"Paralyzed?" asked curious girl.

"Yes, do you see purple drops on it?" girl nodded "It is blood, mixed with some special medicine, which I made and if it will touch your blood, you'll be paralyzed"

"I see…" she put knife down "Killed someone?"

"One of useful experiments" was only reply.

"So that is how you get rid of them? Make another experiments?" monster nodded "and if she will fail…she will become your laboratory rat too?"

Large smile crossed beasts face and about hundred golden teeth were shown "Oh yes…can't wait to lay my fingers on her" he licked his lips.

"It seems you are wishing for her fail, maybe it is your fault that experiments don't function properly?" Natsuki's eyes sparkled as she moved towards demon.

"Don't be ridicules! I don't have anything to do with it! I'm just sure that this plan won't work"

"We will see…"

"Don't tell me that you are already carrying about her"

"Don't make me laugh" girl's eyes narrowed "I'm bad…so I don't care what will happen with her…The only thing that bothers me is my own life, now give me the barrier!"

"So impatient…"

Fire ball once more appeared in Natsuki's hand "Don't make me throw it"

"Alright, alright" sighed demon and went towards one of the cupboards. Flame immediately disappeared and girl's body relaxed a bit. 

"Here" said monster and threw small, black box to her.

"What is it?" asked she while looking at it.

"Inside are laying three syringes. I need you to put your blood in one of them, then experiments blood in second and your human self blood in third. After that keep box with you. Barrier will stay for a month, timer will appear on box top"

"And what about barrier at the moment?"

"Your medallion will keep it for some time, now go"

"Well, see you soon then" putting box in pocket she walked away and towards main entrance.

Near entrance she saw demon and No 666 all cleaned, but still dressed in old clothes.

"And what about clothes?"

"You didn't say anything about it" roared demon in reply.

'_What the hell am I doing among these idiots?' _not saying a word she grabbed a chain and walked away, but of course not without sending another fire ball which this time hit demons foot. 

"Damn you Kuga!"

But she didn't even turn around to see his pained expression; she just continued to walk, laughing loudly before saying last words in this awful place "Now the real fun begins…"

* * *

It was a nice weather, sun was shining and birds were flying around, singing their hearts out and… Damn! Who the hell cares about weather? Me not so to be short it was fantastic weather in the middle of April. Everyone enjoyed it and had big smiles all over their faces until one girl crossed their paths…

Kuga Natsuki… that says a lot! Who ever hears her name, tries to hide as far as possible especially when she is in bad mood, what means whole spring! She is one of the girls who hates spring! Why? Because of all this hormones which are awakening in animals, people, especially in teenagers who she was at the moment. 

Natsuki was 17 years old and studied in famous school Fuuka Gakuen although her attendance wished to be better. It was so boring there for her that she almost never stayed there till the end of lessons and usually was lectured by her only friend Tokiha Mai. Today's day wasn't exception… at the moment the raven-haired girl was putting on her leather jacket in bushes while listening to another of Mai's lectures telling her how important it is to go to school, to get good education and so on and so on… But poor girl had no idea that the target who she was lecturing didn't have any clue what exactly she was telling. After all she had ear plugs. 

"See you Mai!" shouted Natsuki and jump on her Ducati.

"Eeehhhh!" asked confused red-haired but didn't manage to say anything else as the girl already rode away.

Not looking back at her mad friend Natsuki continued to ride until she got far away from school. She didn't go home, no… why should she? It was boring there as well, especially after she finished all her video games. So to have something to do, she drove towards biggest arcade world in city. Turning engine off, she took helmet under her elbow and entered her little heaven. Not looking at people inside, she made her way towards one of her favorite's games…shooting! 

She was one of the best players in this sort of games and always beat those who challenged her in mere of the seconds. After destroying few of her opponents, she made her way towards frightening games. She was really famous here and most of the game player's looked at her with respect and didn't try to challenge her. Only new ones or fools, like before, dared to do it. 

After spending for about 2 or 3 hours just playing different games, Natsuki entered the game shop to buy new ones so she wouldn't be too bored at home. After looking through some new games, she finally chose 3 which suited her taste and which were shooting, fighting and motor racing. 

After paying for the games, she once more jumped on her bike, but this time rode towards her apartment, all impatient to start her new bought games. But what made her happiness to disappear was to see one person, who didn't want to see the most, especially in spring and all alone…Masashi Takeda. 

A young guy, with cut on his face was standing near building, in which one could be found Natsuki's flat, not far from entrance. He looked really nervous and wasn't able to stay on place so his body slowly moved from toes till finger tips and then back again. He looked like baby who was always shaken by their parents so they would calm down. Sighing the girl jumped off the bike and took her helmet off before taking packet with games from bike's front. Putting helmet between elbow and her body, she moved towards entrance door without throwing single glance in boy's direction who has already noticed her and his whole body turned red.

"Y-yo K-K-Kuga!" he shouted loud, now his body was stiff like desk, but girl just kept going "I-I-I was going to see a-a-a movie… I heard you like this kind of m-movies so…would y-you you like t-t-t-to come with me?" the girl stopped making young guy to open his mouth from happiness, but when he saw her eyes, colour immediately ran off from his skin screaming loud _'Run idiot, run!'_ The look which she gave him was the famous Kuga glare and everybody in school knew exactly what it means…_'run away before she counts till 3 and kills you'_

"A-a-ah! W-well I can a-a-always go alone! B-bye!" shouted he and quickly ran away but of course not without tripping on something or hitting some pillars. 

'_Idiot!' _thought irritated girl and went inside of the house. She was so lazy that was always using lift to get on 3rd floor. As the doors of the lift opened, she moved towards her entry while taking keys from pocket. After some clicks, she opened the door and entered apartment before closing door behind and sighing one more time. Gradually she moved towards living room while throwing shoes and jacket in all directions.

"You really don't know how to talk to people" said someone's voice and she noticed a figure dressed all in black, lying on her couch and reading one of her motorbike magazines. 

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" she roared at intruder.

"Is it the way you greet guests?" asked familiar voice, whose owner still didn't look at her _'That voice…'_

"I don't care! So if you want to stay alive, get your fucking ass away from my couch and out of my apart…" she didn't finish her sentence as her jaw dropped on the floor while eyes popped out of it's socket's and looked at herself who was lying on the couch.

The grin appeared on girl's face who some time ago was reading magazine "What is it Natsuki? Did you see a ghost or is there something on my face?"

"Y-y-y-you…." Was the only thing the girl could mutter.

"Me what?" asked the other one who was definitely enjoying the situation.

"Me!" shouted other letting her bag and helmet to fell.

The girl laughed loud, not able to control it "Oh my fucking shit!" she started to bang the sofa "I never though it will cause me so much fun! But my reaction is definitely priceless!"

The owner of the flat just looked at herself dumbfounded, not understanding what is going on here _'Am I sleeping? Is it a nightmare? Mai was right, I shouldn't play so many games!'_

"But games are fun, you shouldn't stop playing them. By the way…" the girl went off "Can I play them?" 

Natsuki jumped up after seeing herself being near her and looking through games which she bought just now "Can I!" the girl plead and puppy eyes stared straight into hers "H-hai" was weak reply.

"Cool!" shouted the girl and ran towards playstation 3 which Natsuki bought only few weeks ago _'Does my puppy eyes really look so irresistible! No wonder Mai always agreed to help me in the end!' _

"Yep, puppy eyes attack is the best. I'm master in it" admitted the other her who was already playing fighting game "say big thanks to me for having such attack, including so called Kuga glare, your angel self would never use something like this" the girl laughed.

"Angel…self?" girl was fully confused.

"Hai" other girl didn't look in her direction as at the time she was busy playing games.

"Wh-what do you mean by that? And… who the hell are you! Why do you look exactly like me!"

"Who the hell am I? I think you already answered your question"

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, Natsuki. I am hell, so called your dark side. You can call me your devil" Natsuki just looked at herself dumbfounded, the girl so called devil sighed "You see Natsuki, you humans have two sides. Bad and good. Some have bad side more developed than good, some otherwise. Some have it in half or use both in full strength. Do you get me?"

"Not sure…" _'It's just a dream! It isn't possible for me to see my dark side! Is it God's punishment? Does He want me to become better!'_

The girl playing games laughed "Don't be silly Natsuki! That idiot would never do something like this. Besides the thing which is happening right now I would call a dream more than a nightmare" she grinned and for the first time, after starting playing, looked at shocked herself "Yes…I can read you mind just perfectly. After all I'm you…"

Natsuki's mouth opened and closed not letting any sound come out. She looked like fish that was taken out from water and hoped to get back "I… why?"

"Good question…" the girl put pause and stood up "You are really lucky today, Kuga. The reason you are seeing me today is that I came to give you a present"

"P-present? Me? What for?"

"Huh? You don't want present?"

"No, I just…"

"Lets say you have won a lottery today" the girl came nearer, but the real her just backed "I will give you something that no one else have seen before, something about what only you will know…"

"And what do I have to give you back?"

"Didn't I say that you have won a lottery?"

"Don't think…things could be so easy…"

"Natsuki, Natsuki… you watch too many movies. We people from hell are very trustworthy…"

"Doesn't it have to be opposite?"

Girl sighed for another time "Aright, there are some conditions…"

"See!"

"I said some. First of all no one can find out about what you will receive, it is secret. Understand?" she came nearer, making Natsuki to press to the wall, while her dark sides face came nearer to hers. Natsuki nodded "Good…What other conditions were there? Ah right! I will take your so called present back after a month"

"What? Didn't you say it is a present?"

"And did you hope it will be able to stay with you forever? Don't be idiot! Don't forget that this present doesn't belong to this world"

"Then why in the world are you giving me it at all!"

"You are not the first one who receives a present from us"

"Huh?" girl was confused.

"You see…" dark side took several steps back "we make this kind of lottery every ten years and this time you got to be the lucky one"

"And what for?"

"Just to see your reactions and see if you are ready for something like this"

"And what about God?"

"He makes this kind of lottery too, but our presents are always the best!"

"It makes sense…" admitted Natsuki, who still felt uncomfortable seeing herself like this, although she wasn't so shocked anymore.

"Glad to hear it! So… are you going to accept our present?"

"I…"

"Oh come on! Or are you scared?"

"What? Me? Never!"

"As I thought"

"Alright give it to me!"

"Then it's a deal?" devil Natsuki offered a hand.

"Yes!" and her human self grabbed it As soon as their hands touched, sparkles started to run from their hands as thunder was running around their them "Wh-what is going on!"

"That is how a deal with devil looks…" was simple answer which was accommodated by another wide smile. Suddenly deep pain appeared in Natsuki's hand, she wanted to separate her hand from others, but devil Natsuki didn't let go, she held her tightly.

"L-let me go! It hurts!"

"Fine…" the girl let go and all thunders and sparkles immediately disappeared, if they never were there although pain still reminded in Natsuki's palm. The girl grabbed it and looked at it to see how blood was seeping from middle of palm.

"What is the meaning of it!"

"Just put plaster, everything will be fine" girl crossed her hands "Now it's time for you to see your present…"

"Sooo?"

"Don't rush me! Anyway…" dark Natsuki got quiet before exclaiming loudly and making real Natsuki to fell on floor "Beware! The greatest thing of all is going to appear right now!" smoke started to appear from nowhere, making Natsuki scared, but her devil self laugh louder "The strong! The beautiful! The greatest creation! Are you ready to see it?" Natsuki nodded "Excellent! Then here it is!" now girl was really impatient, the introduction really got her into it all and she couldn't wait to see what it really was _'Maybe it is something scary? Then Takeda definitely won't come near me!' _"I'm giving you…." Smoke started to disappear "…a PUPPY!" Natsuki's jaw dropped for another time during today's day, but after seeing what really appeared, her jaw almost made hole in floor "WHA!" 

"Isn't she cute?"

"Cute! Are you kidding me? It's a human!"

"No she isn't! Look! She has dog ears and tail!" exclaimed devil and was right.

The creature which appeared from smoke definitely looked like human except those two things which were mentioned. But if not look too closely you wouldn't notice it. It was girl, pretty girl who was about the same age as Natsuki. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders and below her breasts, which Natsuki noticed were much bigger than hers _'Damn it!' _She had really nice body, although horrible clothes which she was wearing ruined everything, but don't think it could be called clothes. It more looked like some kind of mollies which were just put on her, so she wouldn't be nude. Besides so called clothes were really dirty and it made Natsuki wonder _'Where in the world was she held!' _Natsuki's eyes slowly scanned girl which was sitting in front of her till she met her eyes, her burning red eyes which made girl to scream _'Now I'm sure she isn't human!' _It was the first time when she saw eyes like this, it looked like if they were bleeding, although seeing pain which was hidden somewhere deep in those rubies _'No wonder they look like this…it seems she is in big pain…'_ Green eyes carefully examined every inch of girl's face, making her think even deeper _'She definitely isn't human…but can it be called Devil's creation? She looks too charming to be ones, almost like goddess' _Then she noticed the ears…brown dog ears were seen on top of girls head which lay on it, like if they weren't alive _'Now…where is tail?'_

"Here!" exclaimed devil and pulled poor girls tail, making her gasp from pain.

"Stop it! You are hurting her!"

"You asked to show you a tail, so I did as asked"

"You could show it more carefully!"

"I'm devil, don't forget it"

"How could I" sneered the girl.

"So…aren't you going to greet your new master? asked devil, addressing to girl who she held chain on. The girl nodded and stood on her knees, putting hands in front and as dog moved towards Natsuki who was still sitting on floor and looking at her with wide eyes. Girl slowly moved towards her so called new owner and carefully took girl's hand into hers before licking it and looking at Natsuki with eyes full of different kind of emotions: sadness, happiness, shyness, bliss, fear, love… but soon everything changed into one…big fear…

"Kyyyaaaa!" Natsuki jerked her hand back "What the hell are you doing!" 

The experiment rapidly ran back, shaking in fear and looking at Natsuki in apologetic way. 

"She just greeted you" devil Natsuki smirked.

"She licked my hand!"

"Didn't I tell you that she is half a dog? It is logical for her to do something like this"

"But she looks like human! It is disgusting!"

"You will have to get used to it" and chain on girl's neck disappeared.

"No way! I don't need present like this! You can take her back!"

"Gomen, but I can't. We already made a deal"

"But I didn't sign any documents, so no!"

"We shook hands and it is enough. If you won't do as was told, you will be punished" devil Natsuki glared at her human self, making her shiver.

"B-but… how am I going t-to hide her from others?"

"Hide her tail under clothes and put hat on her head to cover ears" devil waved with hand.

"What clothes? Did you see how she is dressed!" Natsuki stood up.

"You will have to get her new ones" devil grinned.

"Wha! But I don't know her size!"

"Will have to find out then"

"What! And you don't know her size!"

"How should I know it?"

"Damn! Tell me at least her name then…"

"She doesn't have name, we just call her experiment No 666"

"666? Is she Devil's daughter or what?"

"We used to call her like this too" girl laughed "It seems you will have to give her name, of course if you don't want to call her like this"

"No I don't!"

"Good! So what the name will be?" asked curious devil, rubbing hands together.

"Well…how about Duran?"

Devil's grin immediately fell "Hello! Is anybody there!" she shouted in Natuki's ear while knocking on her head "It is girl! Do you have any other names in your mind? I do agree that Duran is nice name, I like it as well as you do, but really! Besides she looks more like human! So come on! Give her some better name!"

"I don't know any other names!" protested Natsuki, trying to get away from herself; it really felt weird to be so close to someone who looks like you.

"Geez! Are you really me? I always knew that your good side is full idiot, but never thought that it is such a big one!" 

"Hey!"

"You really inherited bad side; you should learn from me more" 

Natsuki crossed hands and looked away "Hm!"

"Alright! How about name Midori?"

"My drunken teacher has that one"

"Futaba? Kaede? Sango? Naru?"

"No"

"Damn! Maybe Shizuka?"

"Shizuru…"

"Huh?"

"I'll call her Shizuru…" repeated girl weakly.

"Excellent! Then starting from now on she will be called Shizuru!" devil turned around "Well now that it was sorted, I'll leave you two alone. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you"

"And what does she eat? Hope she likes mayo"

"Don't know, you will have to ask her" devil Natsuki stopped near Shizuru and rubbed her head "Be a good girl if you don't want to come back sooner"

Shizur's eyes widened in horror and she quickly jumped back and pressed into the corner, shivering from fear. Devil Natsuki laughed loud and her figure started to disappear in the air, like if she was some kind of ghost _'What in the world were they doing with her there?'_ wondered Natsuk and came nearer to her so called present.

"Although I still can't believe that something like this has happened, but… are you hungry?"

"Woof" was frail reply which made Natsuki's brows rise.

"N-nani!"

"Woof…" was another reply.

"D-don't tell me it is all you can say!" screamed girl, making another one to press tightly to the wall and make another 'woof'.

* * *

Somewhere in hell, dark Natsuki was walking around and holding black box in one hand and syringe in another. Smiling she placed the squirt with blood into box and closed it, timer immediately appeared on it showing that one month has left…barrier was placed 'Oh_! I forgot to tell her that experiment doesn't talk yet' _she laughed_ 'How forgetful I am…' _

* * *

Mini feed:

Natsuki: What in the world is going in your head?

Bad one: Don't think you would like to know...

Natsuki: You are sick!

Bad one: If I'm sick then who is she? 

Natsuki: Huh? -looks around-

Shizuru: Woof! I'm Duran! -dressed as dog-

Natsuki: Wha! What in the world are you wearing!

Shizuru: Ara, I'm Natsuki' dog now. I need to practise! -jumps on Natsuki-

Natsuki: No! Get up! Somebody save me!

Shizuru: Fu fu...

Bad one: -sigh- At least I'm save for now...

Shizuru: Ara, didn't author say in other story that she has underwear with bunnies?

Bad one: 0.0

Shizuru: Want to see it!

Bad one: Aaaaa! -runs away, fearing for her modesty and who knows...maybe even virginity-

Natsuki: Come back! -grabs Shizuru- I have underwear with bunnis too...-full body blush- and with tea...

Shizuru: Araaaa -faints from nosebleed-

* * *

So how was it? I know some of you can ask why did I make all this mess with Hell and Heaven, when Shizuru is just a dog... But I really wanted to include devil Natuki, real Natsukiand dog Shizuru in one fic so it was the only idea which I had... Hope you like it...

Oh! **Shizuruxnatsuki3** thanks for title ;) I will use yours for now, if you don't mind :)


	3. Crazy life

Hi! Here is new chapter! Hope you will enjoy it and yes you will have to wait until Shizuru will start to speak. But I already have plans for her so called first words :p By the way I also wanted to ask some help from you...for example what do you want Shizuru to be taught?

Oh! And big thanks to **AsuCaga4Eva **who agreed to help me with this story and be my beta :)

DISCLAIMER: I think you already know what I'm going to say...

* * *

Chapter 2

Crazy life

"D-don't tell me it is all you can say?!"

"Woof"

"I'LL KILL HER! I'M GONA KILL MYSELF!" roared Natsuki as she grabbed her hair, making her new companion scared "Damn! What am I saying?! If somebody hears me, they will think I'm crazy! But how else should I call her? Damn it!"

Holding her hair, said girl started to walk around the room, sending a deadly aura everywhere. Poor thing didn't know what to do about it, seeing her new master so angry made her really worried. Who knows, maybe she will punch her as well. Natsuki continued to walk around, cursing in her head about her so called devil, which did not make a very good joke, but then her eyes caught girl's scared ones. She looked into them for some time before sighing and letting her hair go.

"Gomen, I didn't want to scare you" apologized Natsuki and came nearer to her new friend" Sooo…do you want to eat?" the girl nodded "Good! Come! I still have some mayo left so we will be able to make mayo sandwiches" and with those words Natsuki headed towards kitchen, but Shizuru still didn't move "Or would you like to starve?" suddenly Natsuki's eyes widened "Don't tell me that you don't eat either!" Shizuru quickly shook her head and went after Natsuki on her fours "Eh? And what about walking?" shyly, the girl rose on her feet "Good! Starting now, you have to walk like this all the time, understand?" the girl nodded "Excellent" Natsuki turned around _'Good thing that she at least understands what I'm saying' _

Natsuki went straight to the fridge and opened it to get one of the mayo bottles among ten, maybe more... Shizuru's eyes widened at seeing it and if her speech was human like, her thoughts would sound like this _'Does she call it __**some**__?'_ But Natsuki didn't notice the girl's surprised look and just took some bread which also lay in the fridge. She swiftly opened the bottle and put as much mayo on bread as possible and after even more into her mouth. Shizuru stood beside her, observing how her master eats this so called mayo with such delight and a happy expression, that she started to drool… wanting to try this magic stuff and feel happy too.

"Here, enjoy" said Natsuki and offered one of her sandwiches to the girl who gladly took it and with big desire put it into her mouth. Smile played on her face, before she finally tasted food offered to her… Shizuru's dreaming face immediately turned to one of horror. Her eyes opened wide, her face stiffened as did her whole body. Tears started to form as her face began to turn purple…

"Woooof!" shouted the girl throwing the sandwich on floor and trying to get rid off all mayo which stayed on her tongue by wiping it with her hands.

"Hey! What did you do to my precious mayo sandwich! And what is wrong with you?!" shouted Natsuki.

Shizuru stuck out her tongue and with pleading eyes looked at her owner, with eyes that trembled and were ready to cry at any moment. This sight took Natsuki aback and she didn't know what to do.

"Didn't you… like it?" Shizuru immediately started to shake her head "HOW CAN'T YOU?!" Natsuki exploded making poor girl jump backwards in terror "MAYO IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! I know that sandwich has to contain other stuff too, like some vegetables or meat, but sorry I'm out of that stuff and don't have anything else! I'm sorry, you will have to eat the sandwich as it is or you won't eat anything!" Shizuru looked away with a hurt expression "So you won't eat it?" she nodded "Fine! More delicious mayo for me!" and Natsuki sat in her chair, eating her precious so called mayo sandwich "You can clean yours while I'm eating"

With saddened eyes, Shizuru looked at her smiling owner before falling on ground to lick everything off. Seeing that Natsuki's eyes widened and even her precious sandwich fell on floor, not far from Shizuru's.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted jumping on her feet "I didn't mean it that way! Do I look like a sadist?! What in the world where they doing to you there?!" still shouting, Natsuki pushed Shizuru back "Shit! My mayo sandwich fell too! Are you happy now?!" the pet lowered her head, traces of shining brown hair fell down her shoulders, covering her face…the poor girl shook, clenching fists upon her knees while kneeling in front of Natsuki. Small sobs escaped from girl's mouth which took Natsuki aback for another time. That definitely wasn't what she expected; she never wanted to hurt the other one, what made Natsuki to become nervous '_Nervous? Why? Why do I care? But still…she looks so broken…'_ Natsuki let out a sigh…

"It can't be helped…it seems you have no idea how to do it any other way, right?" the girl nodded, still not facing her "Ok I will show you, although I really hate to do stuff like this…" said Natsuki in annoyance and went towards the sink to grab a paper towel "Well…it is small one but it will do" she turned around "Ok look, first of all you take the sandwich from floor and put it into trash bin, see? Now you have to make the paper towel wet and dry the floor like this" Natsuki knelt down and moped the floor while making a disgusted expressions "Eeeewww! I told you I hate doing it! Now I think you understand why it is so dirty around here" and started to wash it "Eeewww! Now they stink!" blurted the girl while sniffing her hands "Come! I will show you where to wash it" and they went to the bathroom with Shizuru behind. She went through living room towards bedroom, but stopped in small hallway and opened one of two doors "Ok, this is the bathroom, you wash yourself here. Now I will open the water and wash my hands using soap, see? It isn't hard, so please never do it the way you wanted to, ok?" asked Natsuki, wiping her hands.

"Woof" answered other girl who was more cheerful now.

"Good! Ok let's see…I'm not really hungry right now, so…" she took a thinking pose and was watched by pair of curious rubies "Then I will play my new games!" she was ready to go before she noticed one more thing "Ah wait" she took better look at her companion "We need to do something about your clothes, if they can be called that while looking like this… Let's start with most important thing…d-do you have underwear on?" asked Natsuki fearing for the worst as her face tinged a color pink.

"Woof?' asked the girl with a puzzled expression, lowering her head to the side.

"It seems we have found a new problem" sighed poor girl "Ok come with me, but don't touch anything!" and they went into her bedroom where a big closet with big white doors could be found.

Slowly she opened one of the doors which blocked any kind of view for Shizuru who was even more confused right now. Using her time while Natsuki was looking through her wardrobe, Shizuru took a time to take in all of the surroundings and what caught her attention more was the big, queen sized bed with blue pillow and covers, including a big, dog like toy, and clothes which were lying all around the room.

"Ummm, Shizuru?" the one who was called, looked at the owner of the voice who was still a little pink "Alright Shizuru…the thing I will show you is called underwear which has to be on you beneath all this stuff you have, do you understand me?" girl nodded "G-great! Ok…so do y-you have something like this on?" asked Natsuki and showed simple white bra and panties, they were so simple that someone knowing Natsuki well as did Mai would be very surprised if not shocked. Natsuki also didn't know why she was having something like this, maybe because it was her first ever bought set? Anyway right now she was really happy to have it, after all it didn't make her so embarrassed, but she was relaxing to soon…

Shizuru carefully looked at the pieces of clothing, remembering where exactly they should be found. She raised her hands and tugged at the clothing on her chest, making space where Shizuru could look in. After checking her chest, she did the same thing with her trousers, checking if something could be found underneath her clothes, but sighing hopelessly, she let go them and shook her head accompanying it with another 'woof'.

Natsuki's face turned red as she observed the girl in front of her who some seconds ago was checking her clothing _'G-good thing she d-didn't undress to check it!'_

"Ah! Well…then we will have t-to find something…Let's see…" she came closer to the poor creature and inspected her with her eyes "Hmm… I think these panties w-will be fine, I don't wear them anyway…but bra…it will be problem…" _'Damn! It's so unfair! Why is her chest bigger than mine? She isn't even human!' _"We will have to go shopping tomorrow after school, till now you will be fine without it. Alright, now we have to find other clothes for you" and went back, towards the second wardrobe which stood near the opposite wall, while still holding articles in her hand.

While Natsuki was checking her outfits, Shizuru took time to crawl on her knees and look through the garments which lay on floor; most of it was underwear… She took one of articles into her hand and looked at it with perplexed expression; it was a black bra made from some nice material. Natsuki did tell that she should be wearing under clothes, but she didn't mention where exactly it has to be put on chest and what below…

"Alright, I think I found something suitable for-r-r-r…." Natsuki looked at her companion and lost all words when she saw view in front of her. Shizuru was standing on her feet and holding bra between her legs, thinking how to make it stay in place and not fall off. "Shizuru! What are you doing?!" yelled Natsuki and throwing everything on floor, ran towards the girl and took bra away from her "You putting it on in the wrong place! It has to be here!" and pressed bra against brunettes chest, gaining a squeal and faint blush from her "Ah! Gomen!" and jumped backwards, blushing madly.

The half a human-half a dog pressed her hands tightly to the chest, covering it. Slowly she raised her head and looked at the raven-haired girl with a hurt and ashamed expression.

"Gomen! I really didn't mean it! Anyway here are some clothes" and took clothes from floor "Here! Now look…this part you put at upper part and this at lower one and panties beneath it. Will you remember it?" Shizuru nodded and took the offered clothing "Good! Now go to the bathroom!" and she pushed her in "Here, I will put the lights on. If you need any help, call me!" and shut the door behind her _'But till then, I should clean up all of this mess I made!' _and started to grab all of her clothing from the floor, pushing it into a trash bag, which later will be taken to the bathroom.

To her surprise, she finished everything really fast, so she decided to finally play a new game, fighting game! She just switched the playstation on when the doors to the bathroom opened and the girl appeared in front of her '_Shit! Even her butt is bigger than mine! Damn! What in the world am I thinking?!' _

"Um, how do you feel?"

Shizuru just shrugged her shoulders. She was wearing a white top and black sport trousers which were tightly pressed to her nice shaped butt and upper legs. She was walking bare foot, after all Natsuki didn't give her any kinds of slippers.

"Are you comfortable?" the girl nodded "A-and the panties? D-o they suit you?" another nod "Good, anyway we will have to buy new ones for you including all other clothes" suddenly Shizuru's stomach made weird noise and she quickly covered it with her hands, looking at her master with worry.

"You are hungry, right?" she nodded, lowering her head. Natsuki let out a sigh "Gomen, but I really don't have anything else, of course if you don't mind eating simple bread" the girl's eyes brightened at Natsuki's words "So you will eat the bread?" she nodded "Alright, go and take it. It's in the fridge" Natsuki waved with her hand and started to play, but Shizuru didn't move. For a second time she pressed her hands to her chest and lowered her head to the side. She stood like this for some time, before Natsuki got annoyed "What?!" and Shizuru jumped "Oi! Sorry! So what's wrong? Why you don't go eat? Didn't I say you can find it in the fridge?" still no reaction "Alright, I will give it to you!" and pausing game, went to the kitchen with Shizuru behind her. "Here!" said Natsuki and threw package of bread to the girl and went back to play games, but not without Shizuru behind.

"Woof?"

"It's fine. You really can have it" waved Natsuki and started playing the game.

Shizuru's eyes immediately brightened at this and not wasting any more time, grabbed the bread that was left. She ate it with such hunger and speed, that Natsuki's mouth hung open while she stared at her companion and forget about the game where all the shit was beaten out of her _'Haven't they…fed her?'_ and looked back at screen to see her character lying dead on floor, with her opponent laughing loudly '_Bring it on loser!' _

"Aaaahhhh!" a loud shout escaped from her mouth, making walls to shake, but Shizuru to fell on floor and shaking as well, with part of the bread still in her mouth "I lost! Impossible! I lost to that jerk!" screamed the girl, shaking the TV wildly.

"Woof?" was weak the response from the girl who finished her food, but still lay on the floor with fear in her eyes.

"Huh?" Natsuki looked at her "Oi! Did I scare you? Gomen, I didn't mean it!" and ran towards her "Come on, get up! I won't do anything to you. I'm not some kind of beast" but the girl still looked worried "sigh…Maybe…you would like to play too?" suggested Natsuki and went back to the TV.

"Woof?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, come" Shizuru obeyed "Good, now look. These buttons are for walking, jumping, and sitting, but these are for hitting. Just press them as you like. It doesn't matter in this game, here" and offered the controller to the girl "For whom do you want to play?" no response "sigh…ok I will choose for you. Here, you'll be that jerk who beat me. Ok, go!" and the fight began.

Natsuki pressed her buttons really fast, kicking her opponent, but something wasn't right…Shizuru's player didn't do anything… "Hey, why didn't you do anything?" asked Natsuki when second round began "Here, just press them" and pressed one of kicking buttons on girl's controller. Seeing that player started to move after that, Shizuru's eyes widened from excitement and a tongue was seen coming out of her mouth '_I think she got it'_ smiling happily she turned to the screen to see that, her player was already being kicked "Hey!" beating immediately stopped "Huh what's wrong" and looked to the side, to see girl's worried expression once again "Hey! It's just a game; don't pay attention to my comments, even if I scream from anger. Just continue ok?" weak nod "Good, now go!" and the fight began.

Shizuru got so exited, that she pushed all of the buttons as fast as she could and beat Natsuki for several times which made her angry, but she tried to be calm and not to scare her companion. But soon Natsuki blew up…

"FUCK! That's not fair! I hate beginners luck!" Shizuru's ears which during the game were standing straight, now slowly fell down "Oh come on! Stop getting upset after every time I get mad! You are with me for only half a day, but I already forgot how many times you got scared and sad" now her ears pressed even tighter and she looked at Natsuki with shame "Sigh…. Alright, I think we should go to sleep now" said Natsuki and started to turn off the playstation and put games in place. While she did that, her gaze always went towards the girl's ears which really got her interest _'Are they really like dog's ears?'_

"Umm…Shizuru…" the girl looked at her quizzically "Can I touch your ears? It just looks so strange to see something like this on a human and…can I?" and received weak nod "Great!' Natsuki's face brightened and she quickly ran towards other girl. Taking deep breath, she slowly raised her hands and touched the ears "Hey! They really are like dog ears!" and she let them go "Anyway, let's go to sleep. You are going to sleep here on couch, understand?" the girl nodded "Ok, I will get you some sheets. Wait for me here" and went to her bedroom.

It took her some time before she was able to find anything among all the mess she had in her wardrobe, yep the mess was there too "Here" and offered them to Shizuru "Hope you don't mind sleeping in these clothes tonight, because I don't have any pajamas. Now…do you need bath? Or you will be fine without it tonight? "

"Woof"

"I take it as you don't need it?" shy nod "Alright, then you go to sleep, but I will take a shower" and with those words she headed to the bathroom.

She quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, switching on the water and enjoying its warmth _'What a crazy day…and it will be like this for a month! –sigh- if only she could speak, it would be much easier…I wonder what they were doing to her there. She seems so frightened –sigh- and I'm scaring her even more…what should I do with her?'_ and switching the water off, Natsuki left the shower and put on a blue tank top and sport shorts on, clothes which she always used instead of pajamas…of course if she wasn't too lazy to change and not to fall a sleep while watching TV, which happened very often. Drying her wet hair with a towel, Natsuki exited the bathroom and saw Shizuru curled on the floor without a blanket.

"Shizuru what are you doing? Didn't I say to sleep on the couch?"

"Woof?" the girl sat up.

"On the couch, here" said Natsuki and patted the place "Come here" Shizuru obeyed and laid down where she was shown "Good" Natsuki raised the blanket and put it on the girl "I hope you won't be cold. Anyway, good night and don't dare to leave this place" said Natsuki and headed to her room where she jumped on her bed _'Now I need a good rest…and who knows…maybe tomorrow I will find it all as a bad dream…'_

* * *

Mini feed

Bad one: Sooo…how do you like Shizuru as doggy?

Natsuki: It is such a stupid idea!

Bad one: Why? I think it is nice one. Besides it is better for you too.

Natsuki: How?!

Bad one: Well you like dogs…and you love Shizuru, don't you?

Natsuki: And?

Bad one: Now you will have them both in one! And it will be much cheaper too!

Natsuki: Well if to think about it –thinking pose- it doesn't sound so bad.

Shizuru: So I'm too expensive for Natsuki? -sniff, sniff-

Natsuki: What? NO! NEVER!

Shizuru: But just now…

Natsuki: I didn't agree with that part!

Shizuru: Ara, so Natsuki would like to have me as dog? She should tell it earlier! –Ran away-

Natsuki: Shizuru! Where are you going?!

Bad one: -tries to leave the room-

Natsuki: And where do you think you are going?!

Bad one: Somewhere where my eyes will be saved.

Natsuki: Huh?

Shizuru: Ara, I'm back!

Natsuki: Shizuru where did you…-jaw on floor-

Shizuru: -in dog's outfit, very sexy outfit- now I'm Natsuki's doggy! –Jumps at her-

Natsuki: Ah! Shizuru! Mate!

Bad one: I didn't make it! Ah, my eyes! They burn!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to write new one as soon as possible ;)


End file.
